


Advice? Sure. We'll Call It That

by Patronoftheravens



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Banter, F/F, First Dates, Pining, asking for advice, first time actually writing Kimballina so y e p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronoftheravens/pseuds/Patronoftheravens
Summary: Am RvB Secret Santa gift for bamfwashington. They asked for some Kimballina being clueless and asking Donut or Tucker for help, so here it is! I'm still bad at summaries!
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Vanessa Kimball
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Advice? Sure. We'll Call It That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katanacupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanacupcake/gifts).



“You know, just go up to her, hit her with the shoulder touch, and say something like ‘Hey, you wanna meet up for drinks sometime?’ Do we even have a bar around here?”  
“We have a bar, Tucker,” Carolina pushes the aqua armored arm off from around her shoulder, “I don’t know if she drinks. Would it be rude of me to ask that? ‘Hey Vanessa,’” she puts on an exaggerated imitation of Tucker’s voice, “ ‘do you drink? ‘Cause you’re makin’ me thirsty.’” Then a half-laugh, “I don’t think that’d work.”  
Tucker, on the other hand, can barely talk through his laughter, “I didn’t think it was that bad! And what do you mean you don’t know if she drinks? Who doesn’t drink around here?”  
“I don’t know, seems irresponsible for a leader of a resistance to be drinking.”  
“Everyone needs days off. C’mon, you wanna like, roleplay it out or something?”  
“I am not roleplaying with you, Tucker.”  
“It might make it easier.”  
“No.”  
“Alright, alright,” he holds his hands up in surrender, “but you should go for it! She’s clearly into you.”  
“Is she?”   
“I mean, I think so and you know I’m right about these sorts of things.”  
“Mmhm. If you say so.”  
“So, are you gonna talk to her?”  
“Tonight.”  
“Hell yeah! Let me know how it goes! Remember,” and he puts his hand on Carolina’s shoulder again, “the shoulder touch.”  
She once again pushes the hand off her shoulder and sighs, shakes her head.   
~  
“So, what you’re telling me, is that you’re into Carolina.” Donut says as he fusses with mussed blonde hair in the mirror. Damned helmet head, always making him look too damn messy. Not to say that messy hair isn’t a bad thing, but the excessive cowlicks and flyaways from the standard-issue helmets were not a look. Kimball sits behind him, stitching a rip in the kevlar undersuit. Shrapnel tear, she was lucky that it was only the kevlar that tore.   
“I mean, I guess? Like, I admire her but-”  
“In a less than just an ‘oh she’s cool’, which let’s be real, is how a lot of us feel about Carolina, but an ‘oh I want to take her out’ sort of way?”  
Kimball huffs, pulls a stitch tighter, “Yeah. That’s the feeling.”  
“And you want my help?” Donut turns around, hair still sticking up every which way but this time in a more appealing sort of way.  
“Well, you seem to be more...ah, well versed? In these sorts of things?” She waves her hand away at the awkward phrasing.  
“Maybe just more well-versed than you,” he pulls a chair up across from Kimball, “so what’s stopping you?”  
“What if she’s not...you know.”  
“Into girls?”  
“Yeah. I mean it’s not like I’ve seen her with anyone else so I wouldn’t know but...yeah. She might be straight.”  
Donut tents his fingers and breathes out a hum in contemplation, “I think she’s more bi. Just my thinking. I know she had a thing with an agent back in the project but things can change. Only one way to find out! You’ve got a shot with her Kimball. You’re strong, a great leader, have a sense of humor, and you’ve got the looks!”  
Kimball smiles, looks back down at her stitching. The hole has been patched at this point, but she just needs an excuse to hide the flush of red to her cheeks at Donut’s excessive compliments, “Thanks Donut. How do I do that though?”  
“Just go talk to her! Maybe ask her out on a date if you’re feeling bold. The hard part’s going to be getting her to talk about something other than the civil war.”  
A little bit of a laugh again before Kimball looks up, “Yeah...yeah that’ll be tough.”  
“Exactly. But you’ve got the charisma, and, well, don’t take my word for it, but I think she likes you. At the very least, you have her respect.”  
“Alright,” she tosses her finished stitching on the back of the chair, “guess I’ve gotta go talk to her.”  
“That’s the spirit!” Donut flashes her a winning grin, “Good luck!”  
~  
They practically run into each other, heads both lost in clouds of stress and doubt. Thankfully, Carolina catches herself before she actually body-checks Kimball. They exchange a smile and a laugh before both starting off with a hesitant “so-” which is then followed by a “no, you first,” then another laugh. Carolina remembers Tucker’s advice about the shoulder-touch but decides against it.  
Kimball takes the initiative, “So I was wondering if you’d like to go out for drinks sometime? Not like, you know, partying or anything but just a few drinks or maybe coffee or something? We don’t exactly have a cafe or anything but I’ve got some luxuries in my bunk.”  
Carolina smiles and has to dip her head with a laugh to hide the embarrassing red that starts to stain her cheeks, “Funny enough, I was going to ask you the same thing.”  
Kimball lights up, smiling and then makes it a little more lowkey, dropping the near over-exuberant bursting she almost fell into, “then it’s a date?”  
“Yeah, a date.”  
“Tonight? Or tomorrow maybe?”  
“Tonight works. Say, you weren’t talking to Tucker were you?”  
“No, I was talking to Donut, why?”  
“Funny. Tucker gave me the same advice. Think they were planning something?”  
“Think they just share a brain.”  
A bit of a chuckle and a friendly touch on the shoulder to make Tucker proud, “Tonight then?”  
“Yeah, tonight.”


End file.
